


Need a little help?

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calypso is a nereid in some myths, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Black Hawk is debating for his life in the waters of San Francisco Bay...Until a curious nereide helps him a little.
Relationships: Black Hawk (SINF) & Calypso (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	Need a little help?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame enterally the SINF discord for this.  
> I was talking about BH and how he totally survives un Alcatraz and the fam throwed Calypso at the mix.

Black Hawk was hit and fell into the freezing water of the San Francisco Bay. The cold immediately soaked his bones and his clothes became heavy. The hit had stunned him and he couldn't swim. He sank slowly into the waters, with no energy to swim, no aura to recover. At least the Nereids were gone.  
Or not at all.  
Through the haze of his vision, Black Haek saw a green shadow swiftly pass out of the corner of his eye. Before he could react a nereid was in front of him. She had red hair in contrast to greenish skin and light blue eyes. Black Hawk tried to fight when the nereid caught him but his last strength quickly left him. The last thing he saw were the blue eyes of the nereid.

* * *

When he woke up he was on the beach. But not on Alcatraz beach because the sun was more powerful, the sand immensely finer and the water less icy, even warm.  
Black Hawk sprang to his feet, perhaps too fast because his head was spinning.  
Someone grabbed him before he could fall. Black Hawk looked at who had helped him. It was the nereid from before.  
-Welcome to Ogigia, cutie -said she with a smile that showed all the teeth-  
-Uh...thanks?...What did you call me?  
-Cutie. You're welcome dear ~  
-What?!  
-You're going to be my boyfriend-she said  
-What?! Wait, what, no. My friend could die, I left him on Alcatraz...  
-He's fine- she said with a dimissive gesture  
-Wh-  
-Also you're so much better than Odysseus!-she interrupted  
-You are aware that you kidnapped him and forced him to stay with you, right?  
-No, i can't hear you-she said, widening your smile  
-You kidnapped a guy, and I'm staying here because I'm polite. There is a difference.  
She squealed happily as Black Hael sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> More información of this AU here: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/624178230469017600/this-combo-happend-in-the-sinf-discord-and-i


End file.
